Spicing things up
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Sam want to spice things up in his relationship with Tracy so he goes to Michael for some advice.


Sam fidgeted awkwardly with his hands as he looked across at Tracy who smiled at him. Once everyone left he stopped Michael at the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked pleadingly.

"Sure" He replied zapping them to his apartment.

"What can I do for you Sammy?" Michael questioned sitting on the couch.

"You know how me and Tracy have been dating for over a year right?"

"Yes"

"Well our….sex life….has dulled a bit and I was wondering if you had any advice" He asked awkwardly.

"You do realise I have two other siblings you could ask right?"

"They are dating my sister and niece and I do not want any advice from them" He shuddered.

"Fair enough" Michael nodded understandingly.

"Advice how?" Michael asked leaning forward a bit.

"You and Cry have been together what over 7 billion years and you two seem constantly happy with each other" Sam replied.

"Yes what's your point?"

"I've been with Tracy over a year and we hardly ever…ya know…do it" He said embarrassed.

"I still don't fully understand Sam" He tilted his head slightly.

"Do you have any tips I could use to spice up our sex life" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"So just because me and Crys have sex almost every night you think I can help you?" Michael quirked an eyebrow at the hunter.

"Yes I mean how do you do it without getting bored of doing the same stuff almost every night?"

"That's because we don't do the same stuff all the time"

"What the hell do you do?!" He exclaimed bewildered.

"Different stuff" Michael shrugged.

"Come on please I really want to keep a healthy relationship with Tracy she might leave me if this continues" Sam begged.

"Well you could jump her when she walks through the door or something" He suggested.

"I don't want to force myself on her" Sam rolled his eyes at the archangel.

"Set some rules down that's what I did when Crys and I first started dating"

"What rules?" Sam asked curiously.

"Like make you're self-known as the dominant one of the relationship, set down rules on what she's not allowed do until you tell her stuff like that" Michael explained.

"You actually have rules like that?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yep Crys is not allowed to do anything until I say so it actually makes sex more enjoyable"

"Is Crys ever the dominant one?" Sam tilted his head slightly.

"On certain occasions she might be but normally no" Michael laughed.

"Have you ever tried bondage or certain toys?" Michael asked half joking.

"Ehh….no" Sam said.

"That's something you could try. Call Tracy to an apartment or room where you could tie her up or something then make yourself know as alpha of the relationship while using various items like this" He flicked his wrist and a silver bracelet appeared in Sam's hand.

"What's this?" He asked examining it.

"It's like a cock ring but for women. You put that on Tracy's wrist and she can't orgasm until you and only you take it off. Ohh and if you do use it hide it after you're finished because she could use it on you and it's not that enjoyable trust me" Michael explained shuddering at the memory.

"So if I put it on her only I can take it off?" Sam said.

"Basically yes"

"Is this angelic or something?"

"Yes it was actually Balthazar who designed it" Michael chuckled.

"Could you.…maybe help me….set something up?" He asked shyly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I mean judging on your relationship your good at this stuff I have no idea what I'm doing" Sam admitted.

"I don't know Sam I've never helped someone with this sort of thing" Michael replied.

"Just this once please I really need help and I am not asking Lucifer or Gabriel who knows what they get up to" They both shuddered at the thought.

"You can even tie Crys up or something" He added hoping he'd say yes.

"Dude you seriously expect me and Crys to have sex while you and Tracy are in the same room?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Think of it as something new" Sam pleaded.

"Fine Crys is gonna kill me but I'll help" Michael sighed.

"Thank you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Mention this to anyone there will be no place hell, purgatory, heaven or earth where I won't find and kill you. Got it?" Michael said seriously.

"Got it" Sam smiled slightly.

Later that night Crys and Tracy found themselves tied up in a strange room.

"Tracy if we die I will bring you back and kill you myself" Crys said trying to break the chains holding her wrists. Suddenly Crys felt hands on her shoulders stopping her from thrashing about.

"You should know better Crys" Michael said crouching down beside her.

"Why are we tied up in a room?" Tracy asked gesturing to the chains with her head.

"The tying up was my idea but the room was Sammy's" Michael replied pointing to Sam who was sitting on a chair.

"This better not be what I think it is" Crys growled at her mate.

"It is but this was all Sam's idea he merely came to me for help and I agreed" Michael replied standing up again. Crys shot a glare at Sam who smirked in response and held up the bracelet.

"Ohh dear god not the bracelet" Crys muttered eyeing it.

"What's wrong with a bracelet?" Tracy questioned looking at Crys.

"Do you know what a cock ring is Tracy?" Michael asked.

"Eww and yes" She replied.

"Well this is something like that except designed to hold off a woman's orgasm" Sam continued standing up. Michael tried to clip one onto Crys' wrist but she jerked her hand so he missed.

"Is that how you want to play?" Michael growled. Crys sighed and stopped moving her wrist still glaring at Sam.

"If this was Sam's idea why am I here exactly?" Crys asked her mate.

"It's just something new darling" He replied giving her a quick kiss before going over to a table and sitting on it.

"Sam are you going to stand there or put the thing on her?" He called out to the hunter. Sam smirked and went over to Tracy to clip the bracelet on her despite her protests.

"So kidnapping people and tying them up is fun for you?" Tracy barked at Michael.

"I'd shut up if I were you or would you like to be gagged?" He replied holding up a ball gag. Tracy shut up but glared at him.

"Good girl" He praised.

"What's the point of all this?" Tracy asked after a few seconds.

"I wanted to spice up our sex life or lack of sex life" Sam explained walking back over to her.

"All this is about our sex life?!" Tracy barked at Sam.

"Yes it's to spice things up in our relationship" He replied shrugging.

"Let me go Sam" Tracy growled. Michael snapped his fingers making a gag appear on her.

"I told you to shut up" He said crouching in front of Crys again who remained silent. He smiled at her before gripping her chin in his hand and kissing her deeply. Tracy rolled her eyes at them and tried to spit the gag out of her mouth. Once Michael stopped kissing Crys he looked over at Tracy who was struggling against her restraints.

"Are you going to do something Sam or are you just going to stand there while she disobeys?" He asked snapping the hunter out of his trance. Crys moaned when Michael ghosted his fingers over her clothed clit.

"Even though there are two other people here the rules still apply" He said trailing his hand up her abdomen to her neck.

"Sam why don't you explain your ground rules to Tracy" He called over. Sam nodded and whispered into Tracy's ear his rules.

"Ohh and if you both fight back we will punish you" Michael added once Sam was done. Crys nodded and after a while so did Tracy.

"Good now Sam why don't you get started on your girl and I'll get started on mine" Michael said turning to him.

"Sure" Sam replied crouching in front of Tracy who still had the gag on.

"Are you going to protest or say anything if I remove the gag?" He asked. Tracy shook her head and Sam grinned while removing the gag around her mouth. As promised Tracy kept silent even when Sam started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. She looked over to Michael who had unfurled Crys' wings. Sam unlocked the chains from Tracy's ankles so he could spread her legs and crouch between them. Once Tracy was fully undressed he gave here a long kiss for complying with him. Michael had slipped something onto two of Crys' wings making her jolt at the vibrations coursing through her body. She moaned and hung her head down to look at the floor. Michael tilted her head up to look at him before he held up a small injection.

"What's that?" Sam asked noticing it.

"It's like a hormone increaser so it will make her wanting release more" He explained injecting it into Crys' vein.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"I wouldn't use it if it wasn't" He held up another one and tossed it to Sam who shrugged before injecting it into Tracy's vein.

"How long does it take to start affecting them?" Sam questioned tossing the syringe onto the table.

"5 minutes give or take" Michael replied before rewarding Crys with a kiss. He gestured for her to stand up without breaking the kiss which she obliged.

"Good girl" He murmured against her lips smirking. He pulled away from her and beckoned Sam over to them.

"Go behind Crys and start tracing your hands lightly over her wings" He instructed. Sam nodded and went behind Crys to get a good view of her 6 wings which were shaking slightly with the effect of the injection. He ghosted his hands over the feathers making Crys groan and flex her wings out more. Michael snapped his fingers and 4 white wings appeared on Tracy's back surprising her. Michael went behind her and pulled her to her feet so he could work on her wings. He began teasing sensitive spots on the wings making her moan and buck her hips wanting to relieve herself. Sam lifted the chain on Crys' wrists and attached it to a hook above her head while Michael did the same with Tracy. With the effect of the injection taking its course Tracy ground her hips back into Michael resulting on a sharp tug on the top right wing.

"What was that?" He asked ghosting his breath over her shoulder. Tracy shook her head and Michael sighed before going back over to Sam whispering something to him before finishing off with Crys. Sam went over to a table behind the girls and grabbed something before going back over to Tracy. Sam spread Tracy's legs with his knee and trailed a vibrator down her chest and abdomen before pushing it into her core making her gasp and groan.

"You know the rules yet you broke them" He shook his head as Tracy squirmed and her wings quivered. Crys moaned when Michael hit a certain spot on her middle wing trying not to grind against him to relieve friction.

"You're being very good Crys" Michael cooed stepping into her view. She stared into his dark blue eyes and he stepped closer placing his knee between her legs and kissed her roughly. He began to grind his knee against her clothed clit making her moan into his mouth when he slipped his tongue into hers. Sam moved behind Tracy again and teased her sensitive wings. Michael snapped his fingers making Crys naked against him as he continued to give her some relieve. Tracy looked over at Crys and Michael and groaned when Sam gripped her top wing tightly. Michael removed his shirt and pulled away from Crys making her whimper at the loss. Tracy ran her eyes over Michael's torso and realised how handsome he really is. Crys' wings dropped to her side when she began panting hard and fast. She would have collapsed by now if the chains hadn't have been holding her upright. Michael turned and saw her before looking to Tracy who was twisting in pleasure from both the vibrator in her and the pleasure Sam was causing with the wings. Michael went back to the table and picked something up before walking over to Sam.

"Attach this to one of her wings" He instructed showing him what to do with the object.

"What is it?" Sam asked inspecting it.

"I will send vibrations through her wings" He replied before going back over to Crys with another device. He strapped it to her bottom wing and turned it on its highest setting making her yelp and twist the wing from his grasp.

"Was that a protest?" He asked facing her again. Crys shook her head and kept her gaze on him.

"I think it was" Michael tsked before snapping his fingers making a vibrator appear in her wet core. Crys moaned and bucked her hips making Michael laugh slightly. He looked over and saw Sam had removed the vibrator from Tracy and replaced it with his tongue. Michael snapped his fingers making a wide footrest appear in front of Crys. He released the chains from the hook and attached them to one on the floor so she was bent over the stool on her stomach. Michael undid his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down slightly so they were hanging loosely on his hips and he wasn't fully naked. He snapped some lube into his hands and drizzled a bit along the crack of Crys' ass and over her hole so she wasn't dry. He spread some lube on his cock and spread her cheeks so he could line himself up at her hole. Michael slowly pushed in letting her adjust before he started thrusting hitting her prostate teasingly. Tracy groaned when Sam's tongue teased over her clit and her wet core. She looked over and quirked an eyebrow when she saw Michael fucking Crys doggy style. Sam continued to thrust his tongue into her while gripping her hips tightly so she could buck against him. Sam moved one of his hands to her ass and pushed two fingers into her making her gasp and bit her bottom lip. Michael kissed along Crys' neck and shoulders as another reward. Tracy could help but be turned on by Michael fucking Crys the way he was and Sam licking her was making her more turned on. Crys moaned loudly and ground her ass back into Michael who groaned and picked up his pace. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her and moaned again when he came inside her. He pulled out of her ass and pulled his boxers and jeans back up. He unhooked the chain from the hook and flipped her over so she was on her back. He reattached the chain and snapped his fingers making the vibrator disappear. Sam could feel his cock throbbing in his pants so he removed the vibrator from Tracy and pulled his boxers and jeans down so he could step out of them. He lifted Tracy by the hips and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing into her as he did so. Tracy groaned as Sam began thrusting into her. Michael kneeled in-between Crys' spread legs and placed his hands on her hips before thrusting his tongue into her core. Crys tried to buck her hips but Michael's grip was preventing her from doing so. After a few more thrusts Sam came inside Tracy filling her up. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth while he pulled out of her. He let her down and pulled a small table over to her so he could bend her over it. He attached the chains on her wrists to the hook on the table and spread her legs. Michael pulled his tongue away before undoing his jeans and boxers again. He bent over her slightly before thrusting hard into her taking her by surprise. He trailed his hand up her side and to her wrist where the bracelet was. He undid the chains on her wrists before unclipping the bracelet. Crys wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned in delight. Sam unclipped the bracelet from Tracy but left the chains on. Michael gave a couple of hard fast thrusts before he bent his head down to her ear.

"You've been very good and for that you can release" He coaxed gently. Crys kissed him hard and came fast.

"Ohh fuck Michael!" She shouted digging her nails into his back. Michael came shortly after and kissed her deeply before letting her get up. He snapped her clean and clothed while Sam and Tracy finished. Sam undid the chains and allowed Tracy to cum finally.

"SAM!" She shouted as she came on his dick. Sam groaned and came as well. He helped her sit upright and handed her, her clothes so she could get dressed. Michael snapped his fingers making the two of them clean and the wings gone again. He sat on the table and wrapped his arm around Crys' waist when she faintly sat beside him. She leaned into his side encase she passed out.

"Well that was certainly enjoyable" Michael stated once everyone was dressed.

"Yeah it was" Sam agreed.

"I hate those bracelets" Crys and Tracy muttered glaring at the objects.

"Well Sammy I hope that spiced things up for you" Michael said as they left the room which was in Michael and Crys' apartment.

"Tracy?" Sam looked down at his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah that really spiced things up" She smiled up at him.

"I think I'm going to pass out" Crys muttered grabbing a glass of water.

"Remember Sam not a word to anyone" Michael warned as Sam and Tracy left.

"Ok" He called back helping Tracy into the elevator. Michael shook his head and pulled Crys to him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You were right about that being new" She commented nuzzling into his chest.

"So…you're not mad about it?"

"Nope it was fun" She laughed pulling him down for a quick kiss. The next day Crys and Tracy met up to plot their revenge against the boys.


End file.
